


The Perfect Gift

by GhostiesandGhoulies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eren is adorable, Eren is so gay for Levi, Idk where AoT universe really stands with technology, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Eren strives to find Levi the perfect gift for Christmas and his birthday. But what could that possibly be?





	

It was normally a simple thing for him to come up with a gift for someone.  _ Normally _ . But apparently normal left when it came to Levi. The man was difficult to give gifts to as he seemed to hate getting them. He scowled when presented with something and then reluctantly opened it, if for no other reason than to make the gifter leave.

But Eren wanted him to enjoy getting something for once. He wanted to get something for the man that would stop him in his tracks and feel genuinely happy for receiving it.

Thus his journey began. It started in the inner walls where he acquired the first two parts of the gift, then he ventured closer to base for the third and final pieces of the puzzle. By the time he had gotten everything, he was practically brimming with excitement. 

Then came December 25th.

Levi stared at him skeptically as he was presented with three neatly wrapped presents, “What are these?”

“What do they look like?” he challenged, “Just open them already!”

He scowled, “I don’t like presents.”

Eren pouted right back at him, “But you’ll like these - so come on! Entertain me!”

The older man’s brow furrowed a bit as he huffed and began opening the first package. It was evident he wanted the little ‘show’ to end quickly given his hastened motions. He halted when he actually looked at what was within. His gray eyes raised to his beaming lover.

His smile faltered, “Don’t you like it…?”

Levi gestured to the box of tea, “No… I just.. How the hell did you get your hands on this?” More importantly, how had Eren discovered his favorite blend of tea?

A mysterious smile then lit up his face anew, “I have my ways, but you have to cherish those! They were a pain in the ass to get.”

“Then why go through all the trouble, idiot?”

The boy shifted his gaze, a blush taking his cheeks, “...You’re worth it.”

It was a very strange emotion that welled up within him at that statement. He felt conflicted about the other’s response. Wordlessly, he put the tea aside and reached for the next present with more careful movements. Eren had really wanted to make him happy as it seemed, so he might as well be grateful for it.

The next was evidently more delicate as Eren winced whenever he made a sudden motion. He raised a brow at his antics as he fully unwrapped the next gift. The contents took him a moment to process.

There were two photographs, both obviously aged and of low quality. One was of a black haired woman, primping herself in a mirror with a soft smile on her lips. Levi would've recognized her face from anywhere. His breath caught in his throat a bit, “Eren…” His gaze switched to the other small photo which was a bit blurry. It was the same woman cradling a black haired toddler to her chest. She was smiling sweetly down at the child with eyes that beheld something precious to her.

Without him realizing, Eren had moved to sit beside him. His head resting cautiously upon his shoulder.

“..They were hard to find and kind of damaged but I managed to save them,” he murmured, “I didn’t know if you would l-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his own. He smiled at the feeling.

Levi’s usually stoic gaze swam with disbelief, “I just can’t believe that you managed to  _ find _ something like this… I’ve looked but never found anything…”

The titan shifter chuckled warmly as he pressed their foreheads together, “There’s nothing I can’t do for you, Levi. Even digging up pictures of your mother.”

In a way, he found it a bit odd that they both looked like their mothers - it was an irregular trait that they shared. While he was the spitting image of Carla, Levi was the spitting image of Kuchel.

The couple stared down at the worn photographs together for a few minutes.

Finally, Levi spoke, “Eren… I…”

He shook his head, “You don’t have to say it - I know.. and you’re welcome.” A smile once more took lit up his face as his lover’s hand intertwined with his own.

After all, Levi never really did need to express his gratitude. Eren had learned to pick up on the subtle hints he gave.

With a small sigh, the Corporal moved on to the third package which was slightly larger. He popped open the box and eyed with contents with extreme scrutiny. A small cravat lay within but it was much too small for a human to wear. His gray gaze lifted to stare at the other.

Eren practically giggled as he raced over to a larger box and placed in gingerly before him. “Be careful,” he warned with a face splitting grin.

Curiosity took him as he lifted off the top of the larger box. A small mew sounded as he did. He froze at what he saw. “You can’t be serious,” he breathed.

Inside was a small black kitten with patches of brown randomly scattered on its coat. It looked up and Levi was immediately struck by the likeness the feline’s eyes held to his lover’s. “You got me a cat?”

“Yes.”

“...”

“But look, Levi! She has our hair colors on her fur! She’s perfect!”

“It’s a cat.”

“We’ve established this.”

Levi scowled distastefully at the kitten, “Cats shed fur and make a mess.”

Eren raised big eyes to him, “We can teach her to be cleanly! You taught me, didn’t you?”

The kitten mewed again and looked directly at him - using the same fucking big glassy eyes that his lover currently was.  _ Damn _ those eyes.

He growled, “You honestly want me to put up with a giant furball for more than ten years?”

“Don’t call her a furball,” Eren muttered as he picked up the meowing feline and held it tenderly. “She has feelings you know!”

“It’s a fucking  _ cat _ , Eren.”

“Yeah and you should be appreciating your gift a bit more!”

The tone his lover took threw him off, hurt was starting to seep into his voice. The last thing he wanted was an upset brat on his hands… Perhaps Eren was right - he could be  _ a bit _ more grateful; even if the holidays were his least favorite time of the year. He let out a low growl as he grabbed the kitten and tied on the cravat gently.

Those blue green eyes closed as a purr sounded from the kitten’s throat. She lowered herself onto his lap and huddled into his stomach, a loud purr emanating from her the whole time.

Eren sat nearby but with a noticeable space between them. “...She likes you, I guess…” He sounded defeated.

Levi hated when he got like that; more than he hated receiving gifts. With an indignant huff, he pulled his lover over to him and held him, being mindful of the precious cargo in his lap. “I guess we’ll just have to see how she settles in, then.” He swore with the look Eren was giving him, the world must’ve been cleansed of titans.

It was a magnificent smile that led to a full on cuddling session. Which admittedly, he normally didn’t really enjoy. Levi wasn’t one to do the lovey dovey stuff as he simply wasn’t cut out for it. He spared a glance at his younger lover who was huddled up to his chest, smiling contentedly. Eren seemed to notice his gaze and gave an even brighter smile.

He wasn’t cut out for all of the tender doings… But if doing small things here or there meant that his lover would always smile at him like that, he’d keep doing it. With all the darkness in their world, there needed to be something bright. He supposed his something would be Eren, with his huge beautiful eyes and blinding smile.

The kitten shifted on his lap, purring ever still. Her eyes remained closed as she lightly kneaded her tiny claws on the fabric of his pants. Reluctantly, the shorter reached down to stroke her soft fur ever so gently.

“She needs a name,” the titan shifter commented.

It was an easy choice really: “Bratty,” he said definitively. Levi couldn’t see the other’s face, but he was sure Eren’s expression was one of exasperation.

“Only  _ you _ would choose something like that,” the younger murmured teasingly.

“My cat, my choice on name,” Levi concluded. He scowled a bit, “Now I feel things are unequal because I didn’t get you anything.”

The brunette laughed lightly and sat up from his position. “Oh sure you did - and I’m pretty sure I got the best gift ever; the perfect gift.”

He raised a brow at the other in curiosity.

Eren gave an incredibly sweet smile to him, those oceanic eyes of his practically sparkled. “I got you, Levi.”

His heart fluttered erratically in his chest, his face reflecting only shock. His brat never ceased to surprise him. Finally he returned the smile with his own smaller one as he shook his head a bit. “You shitty brat,” he muttered affectionately.

The two shared a searing kiss that left both breathless. They pulled apart only far enough to share another smile.

“Happy Birthday, Levi.”

“Merry Christmas, shithead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no reason behind writing this besides I just wanted some damn Christmas fluff between Eren and Levi. Originally wrote in November of last year but I realized I had not yet posted it here and it's in season so yup. This happened.
> 
> Sorry if I missed typos or whatever,
> 
> ~Ghosties


End file.
